My Heart Will Always Belong To You
by TrippyHippieGirl
Summary: Shirley is pregnant but she turns down Walters proposal to be with the one that her heart has always belonged to.
1. Chapter 1

Takes place at various times most of this wasn't in the show I don't own anything just my take on Laverne and Shirley's relationship. Sorry if anyone takes this fanfic offensively or anything.

Shirley lied awake in bed trying not to think about what had happened ealier that day, Now a pregnant woman sitting in a sleezy motel room Walter had proposed to her but alas she turned him down. It wasn't just that deep inside she knew he didn't love her, She was in love with somebody else but had denied it for all those years. The first time Shirley saw Laverne she knew Vernie was different from the rest of them they became best friends inseperable overnight. A spark had grown between them through the years when they reached highschool Shirley and Laverne went steady with many guys. Nether one wanted to admit the jealousy tearing them apart inside in denial telling themselves what they felt could never be right. Laverne turned to sex trying to fill a hole in herself she was missing but it only made her soul even more broken soon Shirley suffered the same problem, a broken heart.

One cool summer night back in '54 they had been out on a double date the two guys drove seperate cars up to insperation point after the drive in movie show however it wasn't making out their dates had in mind. After a few minutes the guys took out a flask offering them some "Hard Liquor" only one of the flasks was drugged thinking they'd only have a few swigs Vernie and Shirl accepted. What they had failed to realize is that the guys had managed to switch the flasks making sure they didnt drink the drugged one. Shirley began to feel strange a few minutes later "That must be the highest proof gin I've ever drank" she said "I only give my girls the best" her date Randy laughed. He started to feel her out "Randy please stop" she felt herself running out of oxygen his laugh tormented her distorted thoughts he tried to unbotton her shirt kissing her she tried to fight back but she was too drugged. She looked freaked out of her mind as he unbottoned his pants trying to pull down her underwear "Get off me!" she screamed "You heard Shirl get off her! she doesn't want you" Laverne yelled trying to get out of the car. "Oh no you dont" Mark the other guy grabbed Laverne trying to suck off her lips while attempting to feel her out in the down low area

Laverne managed to knee him hard in the private parts "Please help me" Shirley struggled Randys hands moving in on a choking position. Mark tried to slap Laverne but she takes his wrist and twists it stumbling out of the car "Vern" Shirley yelled Randy now choking the air out of her "You'll do as I want if you wish to live you damn b!#**". "Hey that happens to be my best friend your talking about ya sleezeball!" she says opening the door reaching over Shirl punching Randy in the nose. He lets go of Shirley covering his nose that was now gushing blood all over his shirt "Lets get out of here" Shirl said they make a run for it but Shirl fell hard Vernie helps her up as they duck into the woods the two cards flying past them. "Thank god they didn't see us" Shirley says trying to catch her breath "I thought we were Pit-Bull food for sure" Laverne said. They hug tears dripping off there faces "Thats the last time I set us up with guys going by nicknames like "Gator" "Yes Laverne Defazio you just had to go for the badass sounding guys this time didn't you?" Shirl started to get angry. "Hey maybe I like to be a little wild sometimes" Vernie said defensivly "When Wild is choking your best friend? I thought I was more important to you than that". "Did I not get him off you?" "For your information I can take care of myself! it's not like you did much good anyways" "If thats the way you feel about me than good riddens Shirley Feeny!" Laverne ran off into the woods hysterical.

Though she was still drugged Shirl stumbled down the hill raging mad not even aware of what she had just done, Laverne had gotten lost in the woods when she found her way out Mark was around the corner waiting to mess her up. He tossed her out of the car in an unfamiliar part of town, Shirley had run into randy as well by this point and was starting to feel more normal again. After 30 minutes Shirley started to panic realizing her best friend may have been lying in a ditch somewhere and it was all because of the horrible words she had said in a drunken rage. Laverne was busy scolding herself for what she'd done convincing Shirl to go out on the double date and 'allowing' Gator(Randy) hurt her. Ontop of that she had ran off telling Shirl there friendship was over and it was "Good riddens" if Randy had gotten to Shirl in his drunken rage, tears formed in her eyes. A mile in a half apart they were worried sick about eachother frantically walking around looking at every streetlight and dark corner they could see.

Another half an hour past they were starting to feel utterly terrified trying to keep their minds off the worst Laverne was having vivid images of Gator feeding Shirl to his huge Pit-Bull "Blade" to get rid of the evidence. She tried to tell herself to calm down that it was just the Gin, Shirley had images of Vernie lying in a ditch somewhere seeing the moment she had slipped out of her reach running down that hill on into the deep woods. What if Laverne was really gone forever? the thought filled her veins with horror for a second death didn't look so bad at all, they both turned corners onto the same block. "Vernie!" "Shirl!" they ran to eachother fast as they could clinging to eachother locked in a tearful embrace."I'm so sorry Vernie I don't know what came over me before.. Wait you've got dark circles under your eyes bruises, Mark got to you didn't he" Shirley said in a painful tone "Oh Shirl I'm just releived that your alright! that's the only thing that matters to me.. I'm sorry too for everything itull never be good riddens no matter what you will always be my best friend" Laverne said pulling Shirl closer "I was worried sick too oh Vernie lets never let anything come between us again".

It was 2am in the silent streets of Milwaukee when it had first happened Shirl recalled , "I love you so much Shirl" Laverne says wiping the tears from Shirleys face "I love you too Vernie" she said wiping Lavernes tears. She touched Vernies face softly laverne held her hand she staired into those big green eyes they moved closer. Their noses brushed together slowly their lips met wrapping their arms tight around eachother like an electric charge. It turned into a deep passionate kiss nothing like ether of them had experienced before, a minute of heaven their lips parted Shirl rested her head on Vernies shoulder the spark between them had transpired into a fame. "We should go back to my place it's late" Laverne says catching her breath "Sneak in your bedroom window?" "If pop heard us walk in this late I'd be in the Hasenpfeffer". Both of them were having trouble walking "Vernie stop for a minute" She turned to Laverne and gave her hand a squeeze. "Did Mark try too?.." she whispered "How did you know" Vernie said "Gator nearly _ed me I had no defense other than to bite his lip he abruptly slapped me and kicked me out of his car going 40mph".

Shirley pulled up her skirt to reveal it torn and bleeding scraped up knees "Mark pulled the same thing on me exept I went for his nose and probably broke it.." Laverne showed her bleeding knees. They walked slowly holding hands "Vernie how much did you drink?" Shirl had caught something not right "Only a few smallish sips why?" "I drank the same amount but if we had been drunk we'd of been dizzy and nausious". "We were acting strange I'll say that I wasn't dizzy or nothing just my comprehesion and reflexes were totally messed up" Laverne stated "I think we got drugged I don't know anyone who could get totally wasted off two sips of gin". "Now that you mention it I think marks flask was in his pocket when I was sipping" laverne remarked "I feel so descusting like the dirt on the sidewalk" Shirl flinched at her own words. "Shirl your not dirt if anyones dirt it's me.. I'm the one that dragged you out with me left you drugged, nearly got us both raped and possibly killed " Laverne said feeling horrible."You couldn't of known they were going to do that Vernie" Shirl feels miserable herself.

They reached Lavernes fire escape creaping up the steps like mice finally reaching Vernies window "Help me get the screen up" Vernie whispers they climb through the window quickly putting the screen back down. "We should change and go to bed I'm wiped" Shirl said collapsing halfway onto Vernies bed Laverne handed her nightgown to her they changed and crawled into bed safe under the covers together. "Night Verinie" Shirl says on the other side of the bed "Night Shirl" nether one wanted to upset the other so they drifted off too a not so restful sleep . A few hours later Shirley woke up screaming "Bad dream Shirl?" Laverne said startled by the scream that bolted her awake but Shirl just lied there crying. "It's okay I was havin nightmares too" Shirl turned towards Laverne who reached out her arms "Come'ere Shirl" she wrapped her arms tight around her best friend who clung to Vernie in a state of hysteria.

"Blood was everywhere it was horrible those gerks had come after us while walking out of insperation point" Shirl said burying her head in Vernies arms "Yeah you told me how useless I was and that you hated my guts. I ran off screaming good riddens and that I had never cared about you then you tried to run after me but tripped falling down the hill landing next to me screamin as they well.. and then fed us to the pitbulls..". "How'd you know?!" "Cuz I had the same exact dream Shirl" "Oh Vernie I'm scared what if something happens to us" "Hey look at me nothings gonna happen, I'm not goin anywhere Shirl". "You really mean it?" Shirl asked "Yes.. I've always been afraid of loosin you thats one of my biggest fears and tonight was a nightmare to me I coulda lost you forever we ran to eachother I felt like I never wanted to let go of you again. We kissed, it wasn't like anythin I've ever felt before I love you more than anythin your all I've got I don't ever wanna loose you Shirl".

" I don't want to loose you ether.. were all eachothers got I'll always love you Vernie no matter what I say or do my heart will always belong to you. Even if no one else understands our love someday we'll work up the curage to not hide in the dark and eventually get married when it becomes legal.. Nothing can ever keep us apart but as for kissing..". Shirley kissed Laverne deeply Vernie kissed her back passionatly both of them knew down inside they had always been in love they had just been too afraid to let there emotions out before. Shirl and Vernie snuggled together wrapped in a protective embrace they knew now that everything was gonna be alright they had eachother and that was all that mattered.

Shirley came back to reality crying her words echoed in her mind "No matter what I say or do my heart will always belong to you" 10 years later and her heart still belonged to Laverne. Even though she was pregnant Shirl wanted to be with Vernie more than anyone else no one else could ever mean more to her. Lavernes feelings were hurt though seeing Walter Propose to Shirl was hard enough but when shirl packed a few things and left Laverne had thought she'd said yes. They felt as if their hearts had smashed into a million peices of glass, Would Vernie still want her the question drove more tears. Part of her told her to run but Shirl knew what she wanted and tomorrow we would work up the curage to at least try.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning:

Laverne woke up to an empty bed beside her she had wished Shirley would of come back while she was sleeping and crawled into bed next to her but she was utterly alone. Depression took over her mind was her life even worth living anymore? she questioned herself pop didn't talk much to her anymore and she thought Shirl was gone out of her life for good. Only one thought was in Lavernes head she got up out of bed and scribbled some words on a sheet of paper, and went back curled up in a ball on her bed. There was a sharp box cutter in one hand she held it up to her arm this was it Laverne told herself her life would be gone soon she sat on the edge of her bed was this really what she wanted her head was spinning. Her life didn't seem worth living anymore not with Shirl gone as painful as it was Laverne knew what she had to do she moved the blade closer trying not to get hysterical.

Shirley walked up the stairs to the apartment she had no clue what to expect for Laverne but what ever happened it was better than not coming back at all. Part of her felt like she was crazy for turning Walter down but she knew he couldn't give her a lifetime of happiness he was a cold demeaning sex addict that would cheat on her at the first chance. Her feelings for Laverne were far superior to what she felt towards anyone else there wasn't any doubt in her mind she had been in love with Vernie since the day they had met and she always would be. It didn't matter to her anymore what anyone would think of her for it they would run far away to someplace where they could be together if thats what it took. Unlocking the door Shirley saw no sign of Vernie she shut the door quietly noticing a peice of paper on the coffe table insinctivly picking it up.

"If you are reading letter that means that I am dead whoever finds this it is only for the eyes of Shirley Feeney, If you are reading this Shirl I hope you can forgive me for what I've done. My existance would of been a black hole without you, when I saw you walk out that door it hit me that I had lost you forever the pain was just too much for me. The night that we first kissed we admitted our love I told you 'I'm not goin anywhere' all these years being afraid of loosing you came crashing down on me yesterday I haven't left you I'm just in a better place now. You mean the world to me Shirl but I have realized all I've ever done is cause everybody pain including you and for that I'm sorry trust me your better off without me. Please go and have a happy marriage to Walter don't let me screw up your life any more than I have. Anytime you wake up having a bad dream remember 'I've been havin hightmares too' if you ever need me part of me will always be in you, Love Always your best friend Laverne Defazio".

Her heart shattered into a billion peices she dropped everying that shed been carrying collapsing onto the floor "Laverne" she cried hysterical how could she have let this happen. Suddenly Shirl became aware she wasn't the only one crying "Vernie?!" she screamed but Laverne didn't hear her plea she was focused shaking the blade peircing her skin slightly. The crys became even louder she reconized them instantly "Laverne?!" she screamed even louder running following the sound she thought to herself had she gotten home before it was too late?. Pushing open the bedroom door "Please stop!" but laverne didn't hear her she just moved the blade slightly deeper "Vernie!" she screamed pulling lavernes hand up. Laverne looked up to see Shirl in tears "What are you doing?" she says crying "I'm not going to let you kill yourself".

Confusion rose in Laverne "Whad you forget to pack the rest of your things can you hurry up so I can get back to what I was doing?" "I'm not going anywhere Laverne". Shirl looked down at those puffy green eyes "Whya doin this to me?" "Because I don't want to loose you ever Vernie" "Does that mean?.." She managed to pry the blade out of Vernies hand. "I've always loved you Laverne, No matter what I say or do my heart will always belong to you ". Placing the blade out of her reach Shirl sits down on the bed "Come here Laverne" she pulls her tight "Oh Shirl" they both break down. They look eachother in the eye tears drenching their faces "Please Vernie don't ever scare me like that again" they kiss passionatly. Lavernes arm starts bleeding heavily Shirley grabs a rag putting pressure on it "I'm sorry Shirley.. I was probably almost as scared as you". "Just please promise me you won't try to do anything like that again you're all I've got" Shirley says still scared "I promise Shirl.. I won't do anything to hurt you not now not ever".

They both knew staying here wasn't a good idea, same sex relationships were shunned in the U.S "Lets get out of here.. We can run away lets go to europe." Shirl says enthusiastically. "Where in europe are we gonna go? I've got my Pop to worry about ya know" "Laverne we've got money stashed away from when we sold off some personal items why don't we use some of it to take Pop and Edna with us we could put a deposit for them on a nice apartment in paris with a view of the Effiel tower" Shirl responds. "But what are we going to do" Laverne ask seriously "Apply for citizenship in Amsterdam thats just about the only place that acnowlages gay relationships" . "Hey Amsterdam that doesn't sound bad at all lets do it! make our dreams come true!" "I better call your pop and tell him to pack" Shirl says exited.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the delay I've been busy well heres the 3rd chapter it's a mix of flashbacks and a continuation of the last chapter.

Both of their heads were spinning Lavernes arm started to drip blood onto the floor a door swung open downstairs "Who do you think you are Shirley turning me down if I can't have you nobody can!" fear rose in them all over again. They had almost lost eachother once today was it going to be round 2 Shirl clung to Laverne for dear life as Walter stomped up the stairs. "Please Don't hurt us.. I don't want to marry you Walter you can't make me" "Well just see about that" He draws a sharp blade. They both tremble with horror "Stay away from us Walter, Shirl's in love with someone else she doesn't want a putz like you!". "Oh seriously don't tell me the two of you.. If thats the game then you will die Laverne and I will take her from you". He holds the blade up to Vernies neck "Getting rid of Vernie isn't going to make me marry you only hate you" Walter goes in a fit of rage. Slamming Laverne into the floor "Then you will be the first to die Shirley" he grabs her trying to kiss her but she knees him only to get stricken to the floor when Walter turns around Laverne is gone he kicks Shirl in the head she passes out cold.

Trying to dial 911 pressing the send button "911 What is your emergency" he comes up behind Laverne she screams as he covers her mouth with a rag soon falling down dying from the blood loss and chloroform "Help is on the way" he crushes the phone. Walter drag's an unconsious Shirley down the stairs trying to figure out what to do next but before he can think sirens go off in the distance he panics running for the door aborting his mission. The police show up as he runs out the back of the building one of them notices the noise and runs after him while a team of paramedics rush upstairs carting Laverne and Shirley into an ambulance. Shirl dreams about the 2nd time she nearly died after attempting to hide when her apendix almost burst, Stumbling around the hospital in pain trying to convince herself it would all be fine. Eventually they had found her and Laverne got emotional "Whad you think you were doing worrying me like that I though I was gonna loose the best friend I ever had". Remembering the pain she had felt as she woke up not knowing where she even was Vernie had sat down on the bed holding her hand.

Laverne was having dreams that she had died trying to protect Shirl that they were both dead and seperated by the afterlife its self the dreams scared Laverne as she watched Shirl fall out of her reach hitting the ground lost forever. Shirley wakes up in the er seeing double for a minute when she can see Frank waves his hand "Hows my other daughter feeling". A wave of confusion hit her "What's going on oh my head.." "The police caught Walter fleaing your building they think he knocked both of you out.. Do you know what happened to Lavernes arm?". No she didn't want to think about it "Where is Vernie I.. I.." she tries not to freak out " Shes right next to you Walter suffocated her with chloroform they had her In I.C.U for a bit she lost too much blood her arm was cut deep". Looking over at Vernies bruised pale face she saw stitches was Laverne going to be okay the question taunted her "I'm sorry Laverne t-tried to slit her wrist" "Sh-she did what?!". "Walter proposed to me yesterday I told him no but left for the night she freaked out that morning thinking I wasn't coming back".

Frank was distraught his only child had just tried to end her life right under his nose what kind of a father was he clearly not one that paid enough attention if Laverne had felt that bad. "How could I have not seen how bad things were?" He asks upset "There's a lot you don't see but its not my place to tell you about Lavernes life". Moaning comes from Laverne looking at her Shirley sees her eyes open "Oh thank god Shirl I just had the worst nightmare!.. Wait a minute that was no nightmare were in the ER what did he do to us?!". "Calm down Were okay now he choloformed you I hope my baby is okay" Frank gets a confused look on his face "Baby?" He whispers, before Shirl can say anything Laverne pulls her tight kissing her she doesn't fight it but frank lets out a yell "What the?!". Laverne stops startled "Pop I didn't notice you were here.." he has a furious look on his face "Laverne Defazio don't tell me your.. no daughter of mine can be gay".

She starts to cry "But I am pop it's the truth I've been in love with Shirl since highschool please don't disown me". He realizes that he's hurt his daughter sitting down on the bed he gives her a hug "Nothing you could do would make me stop loving you your my little girl I'm sorry you can't change who you are". "Thanks pop I needed to hear that" "And you also need to not try and commit suicide agan!" "That was enough of a mess for one lifetime". "Whats this about me having grandchildren?" "Walter got me pregnant this whole thing started because I refused to marry him.. yes pop your going to have a granddaughter and a daughter in law " Shirl says. "Hey you were already family" "Uh pop I don't mean to be rude but could you give me and Shirl a few minutes alone?" "Okay I'll be right ouside". Shirley tears up as well they pulled close to eachother "Oh Vernie I feel so fightened" "Me too Shirl" "We could of ended up in a plastic bag 6 feet under.. I don't ever want to feel that horrible again" Shirl says. "I love you Shirl" "I love you too Laverne" they kiss deeply hopelessly in love with eachother nether one of them dare let go.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the delay I've been busy well heres the 3rd chapter it's a mix of flashbacks and a continuation of the last chapter.

Both of their heads were spinning Lavernes arm started to drip blood onto the floor a door swung open downstairs "Who do you think you are Shirley turning me down if I can't have you nobody can!" fear rose in them all over again. They had almost lost eachother once today was it going to be round 2 Shirl clung to Laverne for dear life as Walter stomped up the stairs. "Please Don't hurt us.. I don't want to marry you Walter you can't make me" "Well just see about that" He draws a sharp blade. They both tremble with horror "Stay away from us Walter, Shirl's in love with someone else she doesn't want a putz like you!". "Oh seriously don't tell me the two of you.. If thats the game then you will die Laverne and I will take her from you". He holds the blade up to Vernies neck "Getting rid of Vernie isn't going to make me marry you only hate you" Walter goes in a fit of rage. Slamming Laverne into the floor "Then you will be the first to die Shirley" he grabs her trying to kiss her but she knees him only to get stricken to the floor when Walter turns around Laverne is gone he kicks Shirl in the head she passes out cold.

Trying to dial 911 pressing the send button "911 What is your emergency" he comes up behind Laverne she screams as he covers her mouth with a rag soon falling down dying from the blood loss and chloroform "Help is on the way" he crushes the phone. Walter drag's an unconsious Shirley down the stairs trying to figure out what to do next but before he can think sirens go off in the distance he panics running for the door aborting his mission. The police show up as he runs out the back of the building one of them notices the noise and runs after him while a team of paramedics rush upstairs carting Laverne and Shirley into an ambulance. Shirl dreams about the 2nd time she nearly died after attempting to hide when her apendix almost burst, Stumbling around the hospital in pain trying to convince herself it would all be fine. Eventually they had found her and Laverne got emotional "Whad you think you were doing worrying me like that I though I was gonna loose the best friend I ever had". Remembering the pain she had felt as she woke up not knowing where she even was Vernie had sat down on the bed holding her hand.

Laverne was having dreams that she had died trying to protect Shirl that they were both dead and seperated by the afterlife its self the dreams scared Laverne as she watched Shirl fall out of her reach hitting the ground lost forever. Shirley wakes up in the er seeing double for a minute when she can see Frank waves his hand "Hows my other daughter feeling". A wave of confusion hit her "What's going on oh my head.." "The police caught Walter fleaing your building they think he knocked both of you out.. Do you know what happened to Lavernes arm?". No she didn't want to think about it "Where is Vernie I.. I.." she tries not to freak out " Shes right next to you Walter suffocated her with chloroform they had her In I.C.U for a bit she lost too much blood her arm was cut deep". Looking over at Vernies bruised pale face she saw stitches was Laverne going to be okay the question taunted her "I'm sorry Laverne t-tried to slit her wrist" "Sh-she did what?!". "Walter proposed to me yesterday I told him no but left for the night she freaked out that morning thinking I wasn't coming back".

Frank was distraught his only child had just tried to end her life right under his nose what kind of a father was he clearly not one that paid enough attention if Laverne had felt that bad. "How could I have not seen how bad things were?" He asks upset "There's a lot you don't see but its not my place to tell you about Lavernes life". Moaning comes from Laverne looking at her Shirley sees her eyes open "Oh thank god Shirl I just had the worst nightmare!.. Wait a minute that was no nightmare were in the ER what did he do to us?!". "Calm down Were okay now he choloformed you I hope my baby is okay" Frank gets a confused look on his face "Baby?" He whispers, before Shirl can say anything Laverne pulls her tight kissing her she doesn't fight it but frank lets out a yell "What the?!". Laverne stops startled "Pop I didn't notice you were here.." he has a furious look on his face "Laverne Defazio don't tell me your.. no daughter of mine can be gay".

She starts to cry "But I am pop it's the truth I've been in love with Shirl since highschool please don't disown me". He realizes that he's hurt his daughter sitting down on the bed he gives her a hug "Nothing you could do would make me stop loving you your my little girl I'm sorry you can't change who you are". "Thanks pop I needed to hear that" "And you also need to not try and commit suicide agan!" "That was enough of a mess for one lifetime". "Whats this about me having grandchildren?" "Walter got me pregnant this whole thing started because I refused to marry him.. yes pop your going to have a granddaughter and a daughter in law " Shirl says. "Hey you were already family" "Uh pop I don't mean to be rude but could you give me and Shirl a few minutes alone?" "Okay I'll be right ouside". Shirley tears up as well they pulled close to eachother "Oh Vernie I feel so fightened" "Me too Shirl" "We could of ended up in a plastic bag 6 feet under.. I don't ever want to feel that horrible again" Shirl says. "I love you Shirl" "I love you too Laverne" they kiss deeply hopelessly in love with eachother nether one of them dare let go.


End file.
